


Cuddles

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [25]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Cuddles

You walk steadily to the living room, making sure not to spill a single drop. You clearly didn’t think your plan through. You’re just so happy to spend some time with him that you may have overdone the of hot chocolate and whipped cream combo. **  
**

“Are you ok in there? If you need help…”

“I’m good,” you say as you approach him. “Slow and steady, right?” You chuckle as you hand him his mug.

“That’s a lot.” He places the mug on the coffee table.

“Making up for lost time.” You shoot him an innocent smile. He loves your smiles as much as you do his, although you doubt your smiles have the same effect on him that his smirks do on you.

“I can eat the cookies now, right?” He looks up at you with raised brows.

“Yes.” You sigh and roll your eyes.

“Good. You have no idea how much I missed these…”

“And…”

“Oh, and the hot chocolate of course.” He grabs a cookie and leans back on the couch.

“You asshole.” You set your mug next to his and sit next to him. You grab the blanket situated between you two and cocoon yourself in it.

“You know, I can do a better job.” He pulls you in close to him.

“Yeah, but the blanket won’t try to grope me.”

“Mm, I don’t know about that. Seems to me it’s already all over you.” He tugs at the blanket.

“Afraid of the competition?” You tease.

“Never. I just miss the cuddling.” You never expected to hear that from him. That just wasn’t something Sam would say.

“Did I hear you correctly? Did you just say you missed the cuddling?”

“You don’t have to repeat it, you know.”

Your smile widens at this new revelation. For a moment you want to deny him what he truly desires but the look on his face makes you melt.

You scoot over next to him and giggle as he pulls you in and squeezes. He nuzzles up to your neck, his stubble scratches your neck, but it just makes you smile. You like this, you wish you did this more often.

You attempt to break free in order to grab your hot chocolate, but he hugs you harder.

“No,” he whispers in your ear.

“If you don’t let me get it, it will no longer be hot chocolate.”

“We’ll warm it up later.” He bites your earlobe sending shivers throughout your body. “I just want to be with you.”

“You need to get yours as well.” You try to get him to release his grip.

“Later,” he whispers again. “We don’t get this all the time, babygirl.”

You don’t say anything, he’s right, he’s more than just right. You have sex, well, you fuck, nothing romantic anymore, not like that’s even your style. You’ve lost intimacy, everything is so fast with both of you. In and out and that’s it, you call it a day.

“Lie down,” you demand.

He looks at you and a mischievous grin spreads across his face.

“Not like that, Sam.”

He lets go of you so he can lie down on the couch. Once he’s lying down you snuggle up against him. You feel his arm wrap around you and you let out a sigh of contentment. You feel his lips brush against the back of your neck and you nearly melt into him.

“I love you, babygirl.” He pulls you closer to him until your bodies are flush.

“I love you too.”

“What do you say we stay like this forever?” His breath causes your hairs to stand on end.

“Forever is a long time, Sam.”

“Forever’s not long enough when it comes to spending time with you.”


End file.
